The Famous More
by FallingIntoGrey
Summary: Ana and Christian have been working with one another for two years, acquiring a great friendship on the way. But, what happens when Grace and Carrick interfere and Ana has to step up to the position of Fake Girlfriend and pretend her and Christian have More?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello guys! Welcome to my story. I have been on the Fanfiction website for two years now, under various pen names and accounts. I've written for Austin and Ally, Vampire Diaries, Divergent, and The Fault In Our Stars. However, I stopped because I just couldn't find the time to upload. Well, now that it's summer I seem to have found the time. I hope you enjoy my first FSOG story! See you at the bottom!**

**Yours truly (for now),**

**FallingIntoGrey 3**

* * *

_Anastasia's POV_

Christian Grey always had the girls at our high school wrapped around his finger. Well, during the three month period he was actually in the same high school as me before he got kicked out. So, it's no surprise that he's now Seattle's most eligible bachelor. Girls throw themselves at him the minute he sets foot out of his apartment at Escala. How do I know all this? Because I work for him.

Mr. Grey needed a new assistance about two years ago, and I was in desperate need for a job, being fresh out of college. No publishing houses were interested in hiring me because I had no experience. Well, how was I supposed to gain experience if no one even gave me a chance? Anyways, working for Mr. Grey has proven to be well-worth my while. He pays great, and in all honesty, he isn't that bad of a person. Sure, he is extremely hot-headed, but so am I. We keep each other in check. It's probably the only reason we work so well together.

Working with him, I've been thrown into his lifestyle. I firsthand see all the new submissives he has. In fact, most of the time, he asks me for my opinion on them. I usually answer honestly, but every once in a while, I see a girl that could easily win over Mr. Grey's heart and tell him she seems like the kind who will want More.

He hates the More. More means pushing him into a life that's not quite his style. By all means, one day he'll find his More. I just hope that its later rather than sooner. For now, I want a chance inside his Red Room of Pleasure.

It's a secret to him that I've been attracted to him since my best friend Kate sent me to go interview him. He is extremely beautiful and never fails to amaze me. He can show a sweet, sensitive side when he wants too. For my birthday last year, he sent me flowers. Every Valentine's Day, if I don't have a partner (which I never do), he'll take me out to dinner. We've acquired a friendship in our time working together. One that I hope to progress into the forever famous More.

Although, in all honesty, I'd be okay with just being his submissive. It isn't the ideal romantic role I'd like to play, but I'll take what I can give. I just highly doubt he'll bite. He can be rather serious at times. At other times, he can be extremely playful. However, he always goes to megalomaniac CEO Christian Grey. I find that I like all sides of him though.

"Ms. Steele," Christian calls from his office. I get out of my desk and make my way to his door.

"Yes, Mr. Grey?" I say, biting my lip. He mutters something I can't quite hear and then beckons me to come forward. I take a seat in a big leather chair and lean back.

"I have a very huge favor to ask of you, Anastasia," he says, his lips forming a straight line. We are on a friendship level now. First names always indicate that we are friends not coworkers.

"What is it, Christian?" I say, smiling.

He sighs and hands me a flyer.

**You've been formally invited to Mr. and Mrs. Carrick Grey's formal winter ball. **

**All attendees must bring a date, as there shall be dancing and no one will be left alone.**

**Time: December 16 at 6:00**

**Location: Mr. and Mrs. Grey's estate.**

"Oh," I say.

"I have to go to it," he says, "As I did not go to their Halloween masquerade and I got severely chewed out for it. I cannot think of a better person to bring as my date, than you, Anastasia. We're such good friends that I don't mind you seeing my family."

"Date?" I say, my voice rising a bit. This was the moment I had been waiting for.

"Well, not really. Just a fake date. You'd pretend to be my girlfriend for one or two events and then we'll say it didn't work out. My parents will be pleased I'm trying and I don't have to really tackle on the More."

Oh. Of course. _Pretend_.

"Christian, are you sure that is a good idea? Lying to your family seems a little extreme, don't you think?"

"Not at all. They keep pressuring me because I never bring home a girl. If I do it once, they'll back off, I'm sure."

I have to think about this and what it would mean to me. Even pretending to be his girlfriend is a step closer to where I'd like to be.

"Sure," I say, smiling, "I'll do it."

"Anastasia, you are an angel for doing this. Thank you!"

"Anytime you need a fake girlfriend, Christian, I'll be right here," I say, giggling.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of The Famous More. I'm really excited for this story and where it will take Christian and Ana. Tell me what you think of it in the reviews. Love you all!**

**Yours truly, **

**FallingIntoGrey**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just wanted to thank you all for all the support! The reviews and follows/favs were overwhelming. Id like to take the time now to respond to a few reviews. After every chapter, I will respond to three reviews. **

**Christian618- I thought having Ana know about the subs would put an interesting spin to my story. I almost didn't include that, but I decided to. Then her helping Christian pick them out just kinda came to me lol. I'm happy that you like my idea though. **

**50ShadesFever- Shh. Don't ruin the surprise. Lol. **

**charhamblin- Ana is a little OOC but I will be taking care of that in a few chapters. If you are still confused and don't mind a few spoilers to this story, PM me and I'll explain a few things to you. **

**Okay. That's the three I picked to reply too. See you at the bottom!**

**Yours truly (for now),**

**FallingIntoGrey 3**

* * *

_Anastasia's POV_

Christian has become extremely worried about the formal ball next weekend. I'm sure he's afraid of how to act with a girlfriend. I assure him we will be okay, but he doesn't pay any mind to me. He gets like this from time to time. You just have to wait for something to snap him back and distract him until then.

"So, Christian, any prospective subs that you have in mind?" I ask, while hanging around Escala.

"Um," his face goes pale, "Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

He takes a huge sip of wine and I assume something has happened, although I can't think of what it could be. He runs his fingers through his hair and sighs. He looks beautiful. He's wearing a white t-shirt and dress pants. We had a business meeting to attend.

"I actually finished signing a contract with hard limits and soft limits two weeks ago, Anastasia." His words hit me like a brick. He chose a sub and didn't even consult me about it. I know I can't be mad, but I can be hurt. I thought I always had a say. I thought I could control who he was with.

"Oh," I purse my lips, "That's wonderful. Tell me about her."

Christian's eyebrows come together in confusion. He takes a good look at me and sits at his piano. He is wonderful at piano. I've only heard it once or twice, but I love it so much. His musical skills astound me

"Well, she's open to everything. She respects my limits. The best part about her though, she hates More."

She sounds perfect for Christian. i curse silently because of this. I would have avoided this girl for him. She wouldn't have been able to steal his heart and know she has a chance. I wish he would have told me.

"She sounds like the ideal sub, Christian."

"She is," he nods, "I'm sorry I didn't run her by you. I just didn't need a second opinion, you know? I just new that she'd be a good sub."

"No, I understand. It was about making your own decision," I set down my glass, "I should get going. Kate and I are heading to Portland for the weekend. Our friend Jose has another huge exhibit. Kate is also taking me dress shopping. I hope you don't mind, but I told her about our plan. As you know, Kate and Elliot have become rather serious and I don't want to be yelled at for not telling her we were dating. She's going to pretend she knows."

"That's perfectly fine, Anastasia. Go on home. I'll see you at the office on Monday, okay?"

"Okay."

I get in the elevator with Taylor. We make small talk and I get into my 2013 VW bug (Christian's doing as Wanda "wasn't safe enough") and drive away.

_Christian's POV_

Anastasia walks out the door and I feel as though she is mad at me. I know I should have ran Cloe by her, but I was afraid she'd turn her down. Anastasia turns down the ones I happen to like the most. I have yet to figure out why. Surely Anastasia has lapses in judgement from time to time.

"Mr. Grey," Taylor comes from the foyer, "I have received a phone call from Sawyer that Ms. Steele is wrecklessly driving. She also is going the opposite direction of home. What would you like us to do?"

Anastasia lied to me? But, why?

"Get in the car and tail her ass down. I don't want her getting hurt. She is one of the only friends I have. I can't lose her."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Christian's little rebellion from Ana? Tell me what you think of it in the reviews. I understand this chapter is a bit short, but I didn't know where else to leave it and it would've been to long if I ventured into the next scene. **

**Love you all!**

**Yours truly, **

**FallingIntoGrey**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You guys are amazing for all your reviews! **

**truefeather77- It would annoy me too! I plan on using her irritation with Christian in this story. It's part of her slowly getting over him (even though this will most definitely be a HEA). **

**greyfan 79- He will! I'm hoping to drag it out a few chaptera though. I'm not sure. **

**Becca.84- I agree completely. **

**Yours truly (for now),**

**FallingIntoGrey 3**

* * *

_Christian's POV_

I decide to hop into the car with Taylor to track down Anastasia. I can't have her being wreckless and getting into a car crash. So we tail her down. Finally I spot her 2013 VW Bug in the parking lot of a little, bar-like place. It looks suspicious so I decide to go after her inside.

The bar, NightLife, is packed with sweaty bodies. It smells like perfume, cologne, and alcohol. How can Anastasia be here? This doesn't seem like her kind of place. Maybe I don't know her as well as I thought though. I spot her on the dance floor, dancing with a brunette. She held a drink in her hand.

Mr. Brunette slid his hands down her back, to her ass, and I feel anger rising within me. I'm not sure why, but I push my way through te crowD. By the time I reach where they are, Anastasia already has her tongue down his throat. I have to get out of here. So I head back to Escala, leaving Anasrasia where she is. Not without Sawyer of course. I dial Cloe's number on my cell phone.

"Sir," she answers.

"Close, I need you at Escala in an hour. Can you do that?" I bark.

"Yes, sir," she says.

I hang up and Taylor gives me a look.

"What?" I snap and he shakes his head.

_Anastasia's POV_

Brad had some kissing skills, I had to give him that. However, I couldn't stop myself from imagining as Christian. So, I pulled away.

"Is something wrong, Ana?" He asks.

"Yes," I nod, "Something's veru wrong. I shouldn't be here. I have to go. I am so sorry."I leave the bar without another word. When I reach my apartment, Kate is already home. Her suitcases are on the table and waiting.

"Where have you been?!" she says.

"Just out at a bar."

"You? At a bar?" She comes closer to me, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Oh, Kate," I say, tears flooding out of me, "It's Christian. He is such a tease. One minute I think he might like me and the next he does something that makes me regret knowing him. He is truly complicated."

"I know, Ana. It's going to be okay. You just have to get through the dinner and one or two more events and you'll be fine. Don't worry about him. I always thought your relationship outside of work was weird. Maybe you should lay off on that."

"Really? You think so?" I say, sniffling.

"Of course I do. I know it'll hurt at first. But you will feel better in the long run. Just stop hanging out outside of work. After these couple of events, you'll be fine."

I nod and get up to go change for the car ride. I throw on some leggings and a sweater. I quickly clean my face, as there is makeup all over it. I click off my light and shut my door, luggage in hand.

"Let's go to Portland now."

_Christian's POV_

Cloe was very obediant during our second svene. However, it disgusted me to have her stay here right now. So, instead of having her stay the whole weekend, I faked sick and sent her home. Anastasia's actions really have me upset. I get up to go to the kitchen and see Gail making Mac and cheese, my favorite.

"Hello, Christian," she says, smiling.

"Hello Gail," I say back, pouring myself a glass of wine, "Is that almost done?"

"It is. Ana suggested a new recipe last weekend so I figured I'd try it out and see how you liked it. Is that a problem?"

"Of course not, Gail," I take my wine glass and head into the living room, towards my piano.

The tune starts off happy, but it slowly turns to sadness. I'm not playing anything specific, I'm just letting my fingers roam free. I don't do this often, but tonight, something in my soul told me to play from my core. I listened, for once. I felt bad that Ana was mad at me. Maybe I should call her...

"Mr. Grey," she says coldly, and it stings. She only calls me Mr. Grey at work.

"Anastasia," I breathe, "I'm sorry about earlier. I feel terrible. I should have-"

"Mr. Grey, if this is not work related, I'm afraid I must go." Then she hangs up. I feel lost and empty. What happened to our friendship?

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think of Ana's decision. Much love,

FallingIntoGrey


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You guys are amazing for all your reviews! I saw a common request in them-longer chapters. I am writing on my phone and it can get difficult. So I try to do shorter ones sooner. I can attemp longer ones, but it's unlikely. Sorry for the disappointment. As for my reviews-I very seldom will respond to a guest, but this felt needed so I will post a copy of your review and respond as one of the three. **

**Charhamblin- The typos are because I'm on my phone. I'll try to read over them more carefully, but it won't be perfect. **

**Ana81OD- The Grey's do not know Ana because they leave Christian's work life alone (or at least that's how I see it). **

**as for my guest. **

**THEIR REVIEW -  
:I'm with Christian, what happened to their friendship? Why is she pissed off at him? And why are so many reviewers saying she's playing hard to get? It's difficult to play hard to get when the other person doesn't want to 'get' you. If she has feelings for him, she needs to be honest instead of acting like a teenager and punishing him for not even knowing how she feels and further punishing him for not feeling the same. How must it feel when the person you think of as your best and only friend turns into a total b*** and drops you? F*** heartbreaking, that's how it feels.**

**MY RESPONSE- I like this take to my story. What I'm trying to have happen is them both being a bit stupid and obliVious. Ana doesn't realize how much it will hurt Christian. And Christian doesn't realize how much he's hurt Ana. I hope you aren't mad. That was not my intention. **

**Yours truly (for now),**

**FallingIntoGrey**

* * *

Anastasia's POV

Christian looked hurt all week at the office, and I felt terrible. But Kate told me to leave well enough alone. This will work out in my favor, she promised. It was terrible seeing him that way-he was one of my best friends. But I can't keep kidding myself. I'll never get More.

Saturday morning came quickly and before I knew it Kate had me sitting in a stool while she curled my hair. I texted Christian, asking him when he was going to pick me up. His response? He was shocked I was still going. I felt bad and just continued with my question. He was going to be here at 2 PM.

"Kate," I said, "I can do my own makeup. You need to get ready. It's already noon and we still need to paint our nails. Go!"

She nodded and ran into her room and I laughed. By 1 PM Kate'a hair was straightened. We painted our nails after that, mine grey and her's black. They went well with our dresses. We had an hour left until Christian and Elliot would be here. We went to put on our dresses. My dress was silver and stopped at the knee. It had three-quarter sleeves and heels to match it. Then, for a pop of color, I had a purple clutch to match the heels.

Kate met me out in the hallway and she looked stunning. Her dress was floor-length and black with a white belt for contrast. Her heels were elegant and strappy, were mine were simple. She squealed when she saw me.

"Ana! You look gorgeous. Grey is going to shit himself when he sees you!" She said then stopped her joy, "Not that you're trying to impress him."

"Of course not! But Kate, you look stunning. I could only dream to look half as good as you."

Bzz.

I looked at Kate and smiled. The boys were here. I buzzed them up. Christian and Elliot came up at turtle pace. Elliot entered the apartment first, kissing Kate and giving me a hug. Then Christian entered. I swear his jaw dropped.

"Ms. Steele," he breathed, "You look stunning."

"It's Anastasia tonight, Christian." I smiled and let him get a good look. Elliot was here so I had to put on a kick-ass act. It was time to be Christian's girlfriend.

Christian's POV

The four of us slid into the car and I took Anastasia's hand. I felt as though part of our friendship was back, though I highly doubted it. Anastasia had been colder than ice the past week at work. I still have no clue what I could have done to her. Other than the submissive thing, which shouldn't be that big of a deal.

Taylor took us to to Le Mor's, the finest restaurant in Seattle. The ball wasn't going to start for a few hours and then we wouldnt be eating for a few more after that. I wanted us to have a light lunch. Especially Anastasia. She seemed to have dropped some weight.

"We have a reservation under the name Grey," I said, still holding Anastasia's hand. It feel nice, oddly.

"Of course. Right this way," she brings us to our own private room. I ordered a bottle of the finest wine they had. Anastasia dropped my hand while we sat down next to each other. I could feel the tension.

"So," Kate said, exchanging a look with Anastasia, "Elliot, how has work been?"

"Great. Actually, I'm busy remodeling a couple of apartments right now. It's not the best work, but it's what I do and I love it."

"Kate mentioned you were looking for a new job, Ana," Elliot said. This was certainly news for me.

"Well," Ana shifted uncomfortably.

"What?" I whispered, hurt.

She didn't look at me when she spoke. "Im finally going into publishing. I meant to do it years ago but your brother here grabbed my job assets before I could get an interview."

After that, conversation pretty much stayed between Kate and Elliot. Anastasia and I didn't look at each other, even when we ended up saying the same thing when Kate asked a general question. The good mood of the evening was gone. I didn't even know how to be mad. I was just hurt instead.

Not only does Anastasia avoid me, and basically throw away our friendship, but now she's planning on leaving my company? I didn't know what to make of any of her behavior. Maybe my lifestyle finally creeped her out enough and made her want to run away. I would never know.

By the time we were back in te car, Anastasia's hand was back in mine. Only now it felt cold. There was no reassurement or hidden meaning.

It was just an act.

* * *

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I tried to make it a bit longer though I doubt I succeeded. Tell me what you think in the reviews. J love to hear from you. **

**Much love, **

**FallingIntoGrey**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! You're support for my story is amazing. If I'm correct we're at almost 100 reviews, maybe even over! So I've noticed that quite a few of you guys aren't happy with the childish ways Christian and Ana are acting. I plan on fixing it in the next few chapters. **

** 86: She is being a little coldhearted, isn't she?**

**Jennylambert1991: Yeah. Ana needs to get her shit together. **

**Charhamblin: It seems you always write the reviews I feel compelled to respond to. Thank you for your continuous support. Much love. **

**Yours truly (for now),**

**FallingIntoGrey**

* * *

Anastasia's POV

We pull up to a huge estate. It's beautiful. The walls are white and there are magnolia trees all over the front yard. I cannot believe Christian's parents live here. It seems too much like a country club than a normal home. I could never even imagine living somewhere like this. It's far too extravagant.

"We're here," Christian says, softly, pulling me out of the car with him. As he leans in to shut the car door he whispers, "Smile for the cameras Ms. Steele. You're dating a billionaire."

I nod. Christian wasn't over exaggerating when he said cameras. There are at least thirty photographers. When they see Christian, hand in hand with me, they go bazerk. They are asking endless questions.

"Who is the lucky girl, Christian?"

"How'd she manage to steal your heart?"

The list goes on and on. Finally Christian and I wave at them and he leads me through the door, leaving all their questions unanswered. As we enter the mansion-like house, I am once again overwhelmed. I am not used to such extravagance. Even Christian's apartment isn't this fancy. There are three chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. And that's just in the main room.

"Christian, you made it!" A girl not much older than me runs to us. When I peek around Christian's shoulder, her eyes fall on me and she smiles so brightly the lights could be turned off and you wouldn't know.

"You actually have a date? Oh my gosh!"

"Mia, this is Anastasia Steele, my girlfriend."

"She's not just your date, she's your girlfriend? I have to go get Mom and Dad. They'll be so pleased." the girl, Mia, runs off.

"That was Mia, my little sister."

I nod. Christian still seems fairly upset from the news Elliot revealed at dinner. Kate shouldn't have told him I was planning on leaving Christian's company. That wasn't her place. I was honestly planning on telling him.

"Anasrasia," his voice goes low, "Did I do something to make you hate me?"

I turn and look at him, his eyes are burning pits of gray. How could he not know? I thought that it was clear enough why we weren't on a friendship level. What does he need? For me to spell it out to him.

"Christian," I whisper, "Now is not the time to get into that."

"Jesus, Ana!" he says a little too loudly, "When is the right time?"

"Not now," I say pointing over his shoulder as Mia came back with two other middle aged people. Christian's parents. ShIt.

"Christian, dear," the woman says, leaning in to hug him, careful to avoid his chest. Although I know Christian has a hard limit on that, I never knew why. Or that it stemmed so far to his own mother, adoptive or not.

"Mom," he backs away and pulls me closer, "This is Anastasia Steele, my girlfriend."

"Hello, dear," Mrs. Grey pulls me into a hug, and I accept willingly. She looks so young for what I assume her age is. Not that I'll ever ask. Christian's dad, Mr. Grey then takes his turn. I see Christian smile lightly as the embraces are exchanged.

"You have a lovely home, Mr. And Mrs. Grey," I say, making a small gesture with my hand.

"Please, Anastasia," Mrs. Grey says, "Mrs. Grey was my mother-in-law. Call me Grace."

"Call me Ana," I smile.

"You can call me Carrick," Mr. Grey smiles and laughs.

Christian, his parents, and I exchange small talk lightly. When music begins playing outside, Christian asks me to dance. I accept, pretending to be extremely happy. Although I know it's just an excuse so we can talk some more. I don't want to talk here, in case it turns into a fight.

A slow song begins to play and Christian pulls me in close, yet far enough so I'm not touching his chest. He doesn't say anything through almost two songs, and I let him move me along. This would almost feel real if I didn't know better.

"Anastasia," Christian say, and I am dreading the conversation following.

"Christian, not now. Please," I say.

"I actually wasn't going to being that up. I was going to say something somewhat crucial."

"Oh?"

"You do realize that at some point we are going to have to kiss, don't you?"

Shit, no. I didn't realize that.

* * *

**Yes, I realize this chapter is a bit shorter than my already-short chapters. But I have things to do today. And I really wanted to get this chapter out. Hopefully I can update again tonight. **

**Now, every five chapters I am going to shoutout a story. This chapter's is **

**Independence by Madison0705**


	6. Chapter 6

**As promised, here is the next chapter. **

**Christian618- don't you think it'd be a little weird that his best friend wants to go to therapy. I mean, it's a good idea. just not now. **

**downWiththeFiction: Thank you, love. your review meant the world. You can definitely be expecting both. **

**Stace1971- I promise it will not take too long but I don't want to jump right into it either. However, your review made me smile. Thank you. **

**Yours truly (for now), **

**FallingIntoGrey**

* * *

Anastasia's POV

I can't believe I didn't think we'd kiss. I mean it's such a simple gesture, but it seals the deal to his parents. I just hope I don't make a fool out of myself afterwards. I mean, I know I will, I just hope it is not bad. I really don't need to do something stupid when I'm supposed to be ignoring him, disliking him.

For the hundredth time this week, I find myself questioning Kate's advice. Is it truly going to help me by pretending Christian and I aren't great friend? Kate assures me it will. I just don't know.

"Anastasia? Say something. You know we don't have to, never mind. I didn't even filter that, I guess." he says nervously.

"No, it's fine," I say, but was it? "We can. It'll be okay. It just cements the deal. By the way, just so we know, how long have we been dating? Two months?"

"Yes, two months sounds reasonable. Come. Let's go back to my parents. We can grab a drink on the way." He's beginning to sound a lot more like the old Christian. We end the song, and head over to the minibar to grab some wine. When we reach his parents, Elliot and Kate have taken residence with them.

"Ooh, Ana! Please! Come meet Elliot, Christian's brother, and his girlfriend, Kate!" Kate and I laugh and she raises her eyebrows.

"Grace," I say between laughs, "Kate and I live together."

"Oh!" She begins to laugh along with us and Elliot and Grace Exchange looks with their dad. I'm not going to lie, I like Grace. I hate that I'm lying to her and pretending to be Christian's girlfriend. She is really sweet and I definitely like her a lot.

"Ana," Carrick says, "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm interviewing for a couple of publishing places right now. But I used to work for your son. I was his personal assistant."

Elliott makes a joke about how now I was his personal assistant elsewhere and everybody laughs but me. I just giggle awkwardly. If his family only knew how much I wish that were true. If Christian only knew...

Christian's POV

Anastasia is wooing my parents. They really love her. I wish I could say this was a problem, but Ana hasn't been treating me coldly since she met them; I like it. I don't know. However, I do know that Anastasia looks happy, and I haven't seen her truly happy in a long time.

I glide Ana over to the Grey table and hold her chair our for her. She blushes and thanks me. She's not used to chivalry, I know. Her last boyfriend, Paul, treated her unkindly. And even though this is make believe. I want to give her the date of her life. I feel compelled to do so.

"Christian,"she says, grinning from ear to ear, "Thank you. This last hour has been great. I'm enjoying being your girlfriend. It's a fun role to play. Your family is so nice. Your mother, especially."

"You're welcome Anastasia. It's only fitting I treat my girlfriend to a first-class date."

She smiles and bites her lip. _I wish I could bite it._.. Woah! Where did that come from? Ana is my best friend. There is no way I could find her attractive. I mean she is super pretty, beautiful even, but she's not my type. I mean, sure she has brown hair and she's pale and some-what skinny. It's not like that described every single submissive I've ever had...

Except it does.

Shit.

Anastasia's POV

Christian's face goes white and he looks as though he's going to pass out. I gently grab his forearm to steady him. I've never seen him go pale like this before. Even when he's angry and deathly silent.

"Christian," I ask, concerned, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just need a drink, or a hundred," he mutters downing his drink, mine, and then heading towards the mini bar. Kate rushes over to me as I stand up, ready to follow him.

"What on earth?" She says, slightly out of breath.

"I have no idea. He just went pale and then said he needed to get hammered."I get over to him and he's already downed three shots, "Christian, come on. Don't get drunk. Your parents are here. Plus, it's only five!"

Christian turns around and grunts at me. He literally grunts as if he's a caveman. I don't know why he's acting this way, but it's starting to get on my nerves. I sigh and grab the end of his tie and pull him towards me, whispering in his ear.

"Right now, your parents probably think we're being romantic. If you don't step away from the bar and tell me what's going on, not only will I make a dramatic scene, but Iwill spill the beans about our plan, got it?"

"Yes, Mrs. Ana," then he giggles. He literally giggles. How is it possible that he's already drunk?

Grace starts to walk over to us, looking concerned. So I improvised on what to do. "Play along," I said before pulling away and crushing our lips together.

There were fireworks on my head. And I hope he felt the same way.

* * *

**I feel like this one is a bit longer. I hope I'm keeping you guys entertained. I'm running out of filler ideas before I get to certain parts of the story. So, if you would, after dropping a review, PM me some ideas.**

**I've also got a new story coming out either late tonight or early tomorrow. Hope you guys like that one too!**

**Yours truly, with much love,**

**FallingIntoGrey**


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to start off with saying THANK YOU for your reviews. Your support for this story is amazing and I love hearing from you! Let me answer highly asked questions instead of responding to reviews for this chapter. **

**1-Will this be a HEA? Yes, it most definitely will be. I couldn't imagine writing otherwise. **

**2- Is Ana a virgin? And what about her relationship with Paul? Paul and Ana dated for about two months over a year before this story takes place. Yes, Ana is a virgin but she tells everybody she lost it in high school because she feels a bit ashamed. **

**3-Is Elena part of Christian's life? YES! He would not be 50-shades otherwise. **

**4-What about Christian's sub? In all honesty, I forgot about her. XD. We will just say Christian told her of the plan, and since she hates More,too, she understands. **

**Yours truly (for now),**

**FallingIntoGrey**

* * *

Anastasia'a POV

Christian was in shock for a second. He didn't do anything right away, and his eyes were still open. I assume Kate mouthed something to him about Grace because his hands found my waist almost immediately. We stayed like that for probably thirty seconds, though it felt like minutes or hours. I really wanted to do that again.

"Ana," Christian said, grabbing my hand, "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you," I smiled and squeezed his hand, as he did back. Grace looked as though she was about to cry of happiness that Christian actually wasn't gay. So, to give Christian and I some privacy I guess, she asks Kate to come help her with something. Christian asked me to dance and I agreed. As soon as we were on the dance floor, he pulled me close to whisper in my ear.

"We played that off well, I think."

"I'd say so," I giggle.

"Anastasia, can we please be friends again? I've missed you."

His question catches me off guard. I didn't realize i had hurt him so much. I feel extremely bad. All this week, I had listened to Kate and assumed I was doing what was best. When, in reality, I was hurting the man I love. I meant it when I said I would take what I could get. And if I can only get fake girlfriend/best friend, I'll gladly accept.

"Of course, Christian," I say, almost crying though I'm not entirely sure why, "I'm so sorry for this past week. I haven't been myself."

"It's okay."

We dance in silence for about thirty minutes. This feels nice, and it feels right. I silently wonder if Christian felt the fireworks in our kiss too, but I am scared to ask, in fear he didn't.

"If all guests could please take their seats at their assigned tabled, dinner is being served." the announcer's voice comes over the speaker. Christian spins me around one last time and leads me over to the Grey table. It's obviouslu his family and their dates. Grace and Carrick, Mia and some redhead boy, and Kate and Elliot. Christian holds my chair out for me. I thank him and slide in. Grace is staring at is with a warm smile on her face.

"So, Ana," she looks at me, "How long have you and Christian been dating?"

"Two months," I smile at her and she glares at Christian.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner!?"

"Well, we were testing the waters. After all, Ana works for me and we weren't sure if it would work out."

"Well," she smiles and Christian picks up his wine glass to take a drink, "Just know I'll be expecting grandchildren!"

Christian spits his drink out across the table at me **(1) **Ishudder at the sudden burst of drink down my front. This was not at all how I expected this evening to go. Grandchildren!? Was the woman crazy? I'm only 23 and I'm not even really dating Christian.

"Mother!" he gasps, "We are not discussing this!"

"Why not Christian? She's captured your heart and I'm not getting any younger!"

"We've been dating two months, Mom."

After that, conversation was pretty limited at the Grey table. Kate and Elliot tried to play it off, and get some talking goInh on, but it was clear it wasn't happening. By the time dancing and mingling came around again, I had already decided I needed a good amount of alcohol. I hightailed it to the bar, Christian after me. We both end up ordering the same thing, bourbon. I down mine quickly and order three shots after that. Christian and I start playing a bit of a drinking game, with no real meaning behind it. Soon we are both pretty hammered.

"Taylrr," Christian slurs into his phone and I wobble, giggling. Kate and Elliot left already so we decided to call Taylor to come get us and take us to Christian's place so we can have more whiskey and shots. "Miss Steele and I are ready to go hume."

In twenty minutes, we are saying our goodbyes to his parents and making our way to the car. Taylor shakes his head at us when we tumble into the backseat, laughing. Christian fell on top of me, hitting my boob and I laugh.

"Miss Steele, your laugh is so pretty," he says, leaning in close.

"Why thank you, Mr. Grey. I like yours too. In fact, I like everything about you." Before I know what's happening, Christian and I are making out in the back seat. By the time we get back to Escala, my hair is a mess.

"Come," he says slowly. I obey.

Once we are in his apartment, his lips are back on mine. His hands find the zipper if my dress. The rest of that night, is a blur. **(2)**

* * *

**So, I'm sure you all can guess what happened there. as much as I wish I could, I can't say these ideas out mine. They were suggestions you lovely people gave me. **

**(1)-d gibken**

**(2)Greyshadesofsteele**

**Dont forget to review. Much love,**

**FallingIntoGrey**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I know it's been a long time since I updated. But Im moving next weekend so I've been doing a lot of packing, painting, and cleaning. I do apologize. **

**There was recently a poll on my profile (it is now closed.) Basically I wanted to know what you guys wanted to happen at the end of the charity ball. So. Yeah. There was a winner (obviously.) So I'm gonna skip my three reviews for this chapter and just get to it! **

**Yours truly (for now),**

**FallingIntoGrey**

* * *

Christian's POV

I awake slowly, a headache pounding at my head. I figure I must have had a nightmare if I'm awake. However, I can't figure out what my nightmare would have been about. I shaje my head and try to remember last night.

When Ana kissed me as my fake girlfriend, I was in shock. I felt something special, but I ignored it. For God's sake, she's my best friend. I can't think about her like that, much less _do_ something about it. Then there was dinner and Mom tried to talk about grandchildren. Ana looked like she wanted to die right then and there. After that the two if us got hammered, drinking shots for the rest of the night. After that, I can't remember much.

I take my time opening my eyes, glancing at the clock. It was 10:00 PM! I slept through the night without a nightmare. I'm sure John will be thrilled to hear about this. I then am very aware of the heat on my chest. As I glance down, my eyes widen in shock. It's Ana and she's Naked. That's when I realize that I'm naked too.

"Shit," I curse lightly. I slept with her! I didn't mean too. But, weirder than that, she was on my chest (my bare chest) and I didn't care. Someone had to take a picture to show John. He wouldn't believe it.

"Hmm?" Anastasia sturs slightly and her eyes open slowly, taking in everything around her. Then, when she realizes where we are (My bedroom. This is certainly different.), she shoots up immediately.

"Oh my God!" She says, clutching the sheet to her chest.

"Anastasia," I say lightly.

"Oh my God!" She repeats.

I leave her alone after that. She's in shock. So instead, I grab my boxers off the floor and slip them on. When I stand up, her eyes follow me across the room. I grab two t-shirts out of my dresser, a pair of gym shorts and jeans. I give Ana the black t-shirt and gym shorts and tell her that something else can be brought over later.

"Okay," she whispers.

"I'm going to go downstairs for breakfast. Join me when you're ready and we can talk, okay?" I ask, slipping on the jeans and shirt. She nods again. I'm trying to be calm and rational about this because she looks scared out of her mind. I really hate to see her this way. As I head downstairs I hear a familiar voice.

"What do you mean he's still sleeping? He never sleeps this late!" Elena barks at Taylor. Taylor sees me and ponits to me. She whips around and she smiles.

"Christian, darling," she comes over to me and smiles, "Please tell him he was clearly mistaken."

"He's not. I really did sleep this late." I shrug and walk over to Taylor, "Elena, I have things to do this morning. I'd appreciate if you would come over later."

"Of course, Christian. It's just, your mother was talking of a girlfriend." She shoots me a look.

"I'll explain it later if you would please just go for now."

She looks stunned. I know it shocks her that I keep asking her to leave, but I can't risk her and Ana seeing one another. They've never gotten along. They definitely wouldn't now if Elena saw Ana in my clothes. So, as I rush Elena out of Escala, I mouth to Taylor "Ana". When I get back, Taylor is already waiting for me.

"Anastasia needs clothes," I say, "I need answers later."

"Yes, sir," he rushes off to the elevator to go get Anastasia her clothes. I can't believe I slept with Anastasia. I wouldn't ever want to jeopardize our friendship like that. I cannot imagine how much she musy despise me. I just hope we either used a condom or she was on the pill. Anastasia has already beat me to the kitchen and us sipping her breakfast tea.

"Hi," I say, lightly.

"Hey," she says, turning to face me, "I think we need to talk."

"Yes, we do. Let me start with saying that I am so sorry. I don't know how this happened. I can't believe Taylor let us do it. We were obviously intoxicated.

"I-I'm pretty sure we have him the night off as soon as we returned here. I'm not positive, but I think so."

"I'm still sorry this happened."

"I'm not," she whispers.

What?

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sorry we slept together. I'm sorry we were intoxicated. Because, Christian, I've been falling for you for a very long time. So, no, I'm not sorry that it happened. I just wish I could remember my first time and-"

"F-first time?" I whisper. I thought she lost her virginity in high school. That's what she told me. Why would she lie to me like that?

"Shit," she cursed, hanging her head.

"Anastasia," I say, my voice rising out of nervousness, "You were a virgin?"

"Yes," she nods.

"You lied to me?"

"I was ashamed. I'm twenty three and had never had sex. That's not the least bit weird to you?"

"Anastasia," I take a deep breath, "Were you on the pill?"

"No."

"Fuck!" I shout slamming my hand down on the counter. "Fuck fuck Fuck."

"Christian, I'm sure we used a condom."

"I didn't have any last night. I ran out a week ago. So unless you had one..."

"Fuck." She says.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Review! Much love!**

**FallingIntoGrey**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! I feel terrible for not posting when I said before with both of my stories but it's just been so hectic lately in my life that I've contemplated getting off FanFiction completely. Now, I have figured out the issues and I will be actually starting a new story soon. Maybe even tonight since I have a computer! It will be for the movie Frozen. ****  
**

**dm1990: How I see it is, Christian Grey doesn't have a world's supply of condoms, he does get low. And when his last sub left, he was out and he was going to pick some up, but being the busy man he is, he forgot. **

**GreyshadesofSteele: Thank you :) your review made me so happy!**

****The last thing id like to address, since I got two or three reviews concerning it. Ana will be getting pregnant. I held a poll and that's what won. I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm sticking to my gut decision****

**Yours truly (for now),**

**FallingIntoGrey**

* * *

Anastasia's POV

I could be pregnant! This was not okay...especially since Christian wasn't paying any regards to my confession of feelings. I must have scared him off. I shouldn't have admit anything. It was foolish of me, I must be still drunk. However...I have a killer hangover...so maybe not.

"Christian?" A voice perked out, and revealed a brunette behind it as she came into the kitchen. "I'm here for our-" she stopped when she saw me in Christian's clothes.

"Oh," she said, taken aback, "You're Anastasia, I presume?"

"You must be Cloe..." I said, assessing her. I wouldn't have approved her, not in a million years. Not because of my attraction to Christian, but she just didn't even look his type! She had some curves going on and she was tan. What happened to pale and skinny?

"Cloe," Christian said and smiled at her nervously, "Hi. Some issues have arose here at Escala and Ms. Steele and I are busy handling them. I should have called, but I was distracted. Please have Taylor drive you home."

"She's wearing your clothes, Christian," Cloe turned onto him. "Tell me you didn't do anything stupid."

"I didn't! I promise. She slept here because she was hammered and passed out. Plus. Don't you talk to me like that!" He said strictly.

Cloe looked confused. "I-I'm sorry. What? Don't talk to you like what? I spoke my mind because that's what you wanted us to do in this relationship-"

Relationship! What? Christian doesn't do relationships!

"What?" I say.

"Nothing Anastasia," Christian dismissed me, "Can we talk about this later, Cloe? Anastasia and i are dealing with a work crisis."

"Oh my," she said, "I'm sorry. Yeah. I'll call you tonight."

She's going to be calling him? What did Christian get himself into? What kind of relationship are the two of them in, because she is definitely not a sub for him. So, the question is, did Christian embrace the More? And if he did, did I ruin it last night with our drunken act? There's only one way to deal with this and that's to come clean.

"We slept together," I say bluntly. Christian looks at me his eyes wide and I get up off the stool and head to his bedroom to retrieve my clothes. I have to get out of here. I have to go see a doctor or talk to my mom or something. Kate. Kate will know what to do. I change into my ballgown and head home for the day, ignoring Christian and Cloe as I walk out of the door.

* * *

"Ana! Where have you been?" Kate says when I come home. I hug her as she embraces me. I've clearly worried her.

"I was with Christian," I say, my voice low.

"Did you..." she shakes her head at me.

"We did, but I don't remember it. But I'm sore down there and Kate he has a real girlfriend, I think."

"What do you mean?" she says, sitting down and I burst into tears and explain the entire story about this morning.

"I'm so sorry, Ana," Kate says hugging me again.

"He's going to hate me! I ruined his first real relationship. He is going to shoot me in my sleep!" I sob. What had I done? Christian and I are never going to be able to go back to being friends anymore. Not after this. How could I have been so stupid, messing things up. I should have stayed away from him last night. I shouldn't have ever gone to the ball, and I definitely shouldn't have had alcohol. But I did. And now I own up to the consequences.

The buzzer on our front door goes off and I know who it is. I know I have to face him. So I leave Kate's embrace and open the door looking up at those gray eyes that I feel so much for.

"What the fuck Ana?!" he says angrily. It's time to step up to plate and face this.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it was really really really short. But I had to get something out. Review! Much love!**

**FallingIntoGrey**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woah...double update. I felt bad tbh. A lot of you thought I had given up on this. But I hadn't. I'm here!**

**The story of the chapter to go check out is: 50 Shades and an Earthquake by Ana810D**

**Review response time!**

**Guest: You asked me if it was impossible for me to write long chapters. Well. I checked. This chapter (JUST THE STORY!) is 1016 words. *BOOM***

**margasantos: yes, she wil. **

**chrisana143: I hope this chapter answers your questions!**

**Yours truly,**

**FallingIntoGrey**

* * *

Christian's POV

Ana had tears on her face and I could see Kate standing in the background. I immediately feel bad for cussing at her. But, I'm still so pissed. She can't just go telling people we slept together. Not until the two of us talk about it.

"Hi, Christian," she whispers. She sounds frightened.

"We need to talk about this." I say.

"I know," she say, stepping back from the doorway and allowing me into the condo. I step in. Kate glares at me a bit before heading into her room, no doubt eavesdropping. Ana motions for us to go to her room. I follow her.

"I'm not apologizing," she said as soon as the door closed, "You cheated on that poor girl and I was in the middle. I wasn't going to have that guilt eat me alive, Christian. And maybe that wasn't the only reason. The other reason could have been that I'm jealous. I'm in love with you, and I have been for a year! And you just don't see it. So, maybe it felt good to tell your sub that we had sex. But I swear that most of it was because you cheated."

"You're in love with me?" I ask, breathless.

Anastasia nods. A wave of panic sets through me like a wildfire. She can't love me. I'm not capable of love. I mean, I'm trying to be. That's what Cloe's for. But I'm not ready. Not yet.

"Anastasia," I say, shaking my head and pacing, "You can't. I mean, you...I...we.."

I feel like the walls are closing in and I am trapped. There is no air to breathe, no way to escape. I have never felt this panic-y feeling before. I don't know how to deal with these feelings.

"Christian, are you okay? Do you need something to drink?" she looks at me weird. God. Everything is so blurry. I need to sit down. I nod, answering her second question, as I sit on her bed, breathless. I need to concentrate on my breathing. I am nervous.

"I'll be right back," she says as she goes out the door. Once she is gone, I call Cloe. I need to talk to her.

"Christian?" She answers.

"She's in love with me."

"Well, deep breaths, Sugar. Just calm down, think rationally. You know how to handle this."

"I have to go," I say, hangin up as I hear Ana approaching. In her hand she has a bottle of grocery store wine, but I don't even care, I take a huge swig of it. She stares at me thoughtfully and only now do I realize she's changed into some black shorts and a blue sweatshirt I got her for her birthday as a joke. It says "Christian's Assistant" In big grey letters, and underneath it, in smaller size, it says "Do not touch me." I never thought she'd actually wear it.

"Christian," she says, her eyes filling with tears again, "I'm sorry that I made you all upset. I didn't realize...I mean...I thought that there would be a chance."

"Anastasia, please don't cry," I say. I hate it when she cries. She always looks so beaten down. "You don't need to be sorry. I need to be sorry. I'm the one hurting you."

"But you're not."

I think about this. Maybe I'm not hurting her. But it sure feels like it.

* * *

Anastasia's POV

He stares at me before getting up and pacing again. And I hate to bring it up but I have to know.

"So...Cloe and you are in a relationship?" I ask, tears still at the corners of my eyes.

He sighs. "It's not what you think."

"Then what is it."

"I lied. She's not my sub."

"I got that part Christian," I say, kind of annoyed he won't jusy get to the point already. I'm insanely curious, and worried. How did this girl capture his heart?

"She's my counselor..." He whispers.

His what?

"I'm getting out of the BDSM lifestyle. She's helping me. It's not what I need anymore. It's not helping at all. I'm done with it. I want a real relationship. I have a lot of work to get there, but I'm trying really hard." he says, his eyes falling on mine.

"Oh my gosh," I whisper, "But you lied to me?"

"The first part of getting to where I want to be was to call her my sub, think of it that way. After that, it was seeing all my close friends who were girls as my subs. It turned me off. Well. Most of them." He blushes, nervous again.

"Most of them?" I ask, confused.

"Well..when I imagined you as my sub, I didn't get turned off. I got turned on." He mutters. My heart stopped. I turned him on?

"Oh," I breathe.

"But she said to ignore it so I did. Then, I took out the playroom. That was hard on me. It felt a thousand times more real. That was last weekend. Now U'm turning that room into something a bit more home-like. I haven't decided yet."

"I'm proud of you," I say, sitting down on my bed. He sits next to me, and glances at my sweatshirt.

"Never thought you'd wear that," he says, quietly.

"I wear it all the time. I love it." I smile. It was true. I felt like it made me more his.

He nods at me, smiling. Then, before I can say anything else, he's leaning in. I know what he's going to do. He's going to kiss me.

This one isn't driven my alcohol and lust. It's driven by two years of pent up feelings. This one is real and it makes my heart leap.


End file.
